What Now?
by Ora et Labora
Summary: After the Uprising, Yuriko Omega wandered alone in Korea, until a strange coy who works for the Empire, who asked her to join the Empire again. So 'What Now'


Location: Seoul, South Korea

Date: December 24, 1988

Time: 11:00 pm

The streets of the city was cold during Christmas Eve, people were busy doing their businesses. A girl walked quietly along the path of the Korean streets. Unlike most of the people, she only wore a school uniform.

She passed by a Billboard where a poster shows an Allied Peace Keeper saying something in Korean. The girl couldn't read Korean because she was actually Japanese, but she understood the text.

'The Allies are at your side our dear Korean friends.'

The Japanese girl sighed. The Allies used to be her enemies, until she met her.

After the Uprising she met a woman named Tanya Adams, also known to be the Allies' greatest Commando. The two of them accidentally met in the last Imperial Resistance base. She just finished killing the resistance's leader when Tanya arrived. She became a friend of hers since then. She gave the Allied Commando her family knife in order to help her in her mission while Tanya gave her friendship.

And the Soviets. Actually she didn't like them much. Commander Shinzo Nagama called them Barbarians for their foolish beliefs. True the Soviets helped her; under her control that is, to destroy the Allied prison facility.

As for the Empire, she was long gone away from them.

A few months ago, she decided to break out from her prison and from the people who used her as a weapon. Especially Tatsu…

She remembered the day when they were found by the Crown Prince. Together with her sister Izumi, they were running away from the Soviet oppressors. Tatsu's fleet found them near the beach where they were staying in their uncle's house. Tatsu took them and promised to take care of them.

"Lies…" She mumbled with that thought.

Tatsu smiled at the two girls, soon became weapons.

"What's your name?" Tatsu asked her sister.

"Izumi Matsui, your Majesty." Izumi raised her head with pride.

"And you?" The Prince smiled at the girl hiding behind her sister.

"Y-Yuriko. Yuriko Matsui, your Highness."

The Japanese schoolgirl let loose of a scream which shattered almost all the windows in the area and shattered all minds near the girl.

…

Time: 12:00 pm

**Minutes earlier, a mysterious explosion hit the city square of Seoul killing forty innocent lives. As for the survivors, many say that it was a girl. An Allied Commander just arrived to investigate the incident; they say it was the Mysterious Psionic girl, Yuriko Omega.**

Yuriko walked on a Cargo Harbor. She silently sobbed.

"Why am I like this?" she asked herself.

She remembered the day when Dr. Shinji Shimada took the two of them in the Omega Program.

"This won't hurt," The scientist smiled. "I promise."

The things they did to her were horrible. It hurt like hell. But together, she and Izumi became strong until they became the Omega sisters.

Tatsu took them, and used them to destroy Soviet cities. Until the Empire's army was in need for more Psionic Commandos. Yuriko and Izumi were separated. They took Yuriko forcing her to become the DNA source for the clones. As for Izumi…

Yuriko sobbed and her knees buckled.

"Izumi, what have I done?"

During the Uprising, Yuriko finally escaped the Shiro Sanitarium with the guide of her sister. She was glad to hear her voice again for so many years. She told Yuriko to fight and look for her. She again returned to the Shiro Sanitarium, there Yuriko fought her way through the facility in search for Dr. Shimada and Izumi.

After so many guards killed, Yuriko finally went into the Sanitarium's deeper labs and faced Shimada's last line of defense. Moments later, only Shimada remains.

"Shimada! I'll kill you! And bring down this entire facility! " Yuriko roared at the Scientist.

"Please, don't do this. We're not trying to hurt you; we're trying to help you!" Shimada tried to reason to Yuriko.

"Too late!" Yuriko screamed as she lifted Shimada and destroyed his head. The dead scientist's body dropped on the ground. "Izumi?"

Her sister was now out of the Psi-screen prison.

"My Powers," Izumi smiled. "They're returning."

"Izumi what's wrong with you?" Yuriko asked her sister unsteadily.

"And now for you," Izumi turned to Yuriko with an evil smile. "You weren't always the powerful one."

"Stop that." Yuriko pleaded.

"Before Shimada imprisoned me," Izumi spat. "Before she tried to control me…"

"Izumi…"

"I was the strongest!" Her Psionic energy began to flare. "And I will be again!"

She began to float. Imperial Shinobis suddenly appeared, here to aid Izumi.

"I guess, I don't have a choice." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Izumi and her forces charged Yuriko, and Yuriko began to float.

…

"I've been through hell to find you!" Yuriko yelled. She approached Izumi's body and saw her bleeding from some cuts.

"You're quite powerful…" Izumi smiled. "Stay strong."

"What?" Yuriko watched as her sister's eyes closed.

…

"I will stay strong." Yuriko told herself.

She watched the moon as fireworks flew as the people celebrate Christmas. The sight made her smile.

"What know?" she asked herself for the second time.

"Beautiful aren't day?" A voice asked.

Yuriko stood and her Psionic energy flared.

"Who are you?"

"Whoa calm down." A boy about her age walked closer to her.

"Stay away." Yuriko raised her hands.

"Yuriko Matsui?"

"How do you know me?" She slowly lowered her hands.

"I know a lot of things." The boy smiled.

"Who are you, really?"

"Jacob Tenzai," the boy smiled. "I guess you know my brother."

"Kenji? What do you want?" she began to activate her Psionic abilities again.

"Whoa, it's just a message."

"What message?"

The boy sighed.

"We need you back Yuriko."

"And why would I go back to you?"

"Because the whole Empire and its people need you."

Yuriko lowered her anger and frowned.

"I'll think about it."

"We'll see you back in Tokyo. Well that is if you agree," The boy sighed and smiled. "See ya!"

"Yeah," She sighed. "I guess so."

"Oh by the way, don't you remember me?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure I never met you before." Yuriko raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you come back, I'll help you remember."

The boy turned and walked out of the Harbor.

"The Empire and the people need me?" The girl asked herself. "Who is this boy? What does he mean helping me remember?"

'What now?'

"I'm coming back," Yuriko smiled. "I need answers."

The Empire will wait. She'll have a word with Tatsu first though. And as for Jacob… they will talk about her memories later.

Whatever they call her and use her as a weapon, she can't change her fate.

"I am Yuriko Omega."


End file.
